Flower Date- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: It was their first date. If only Hawkmoth could learn to not ruin the moment- Marinette had been having fun with her Chaton before Hawkmoth decided to crash his akuma in Paris.


A light tap, and then…

"Princess? You're knight in shining leather has come to sweep you off your feet!" She heard a voice practically purr from the otherside of her skylight. Marinette blushed, but scoffed, reaching over for one of her purses that matched her outfit.

This would be their first official date, as they had been together for about a month now. Marinette was glad that Chat had never talked to Ladybug about his feelings, and that she had never told Adrien hers, because that had allowed their feelings for each other to grow and change without any serious heartbreak.

The outfit she was wearing was a soft baby blue dress that went down to her knees, with a white ribbon tied around her waist with a bow in the back. She wore thick white shorts under the skirt (just in case), and blue, white-outlined flats. A white beaded bracelet was on her right wrist, and she had placed special white-fabric covers over her earrings so that they could match.

Marinette did a once-over on her makeup and hair. Her said hair was in a waterfall braid, with a small white bow pinned onto the elastic band that held the two braids on the sides of her head in place. She smiled at herself in the mirror, let out a nerve-calming breath, and then moved to go up to her bed and open up the skylight. She beamed up at him as he offered a clawed hand for her to grab, helping her up.

"You look as beautiful as always, Marinette." He said, still holding her hand in his as he bowed.

"You never told me where we were going, kitty." She said when he kissed her hand. He looked up at her with that aggravatingly handsome smirk as he rose back up to look down at her, love in his eyes.

"That's supposed to remain a surprise, princess." He said. He reached behind him and pulled out a blindfold. "Do you mind? I mean, you don't have to wear it-"

"If you want it to be a surprise, I don't mind." Marinette laughed, swiping the blindfold from his hand as she winked at him. "After all, we can't ruin your purrfect plan."

Chat Noir beamed at her pun and she rolled her eyes, lifting the blindfold up and wrapping it carefully around her head. When she was done, Chat Noir gently picked her up and carried her away towards wherever they would be heading.

The blindfold might've made traveling through the air scarier than it normally would, but it also gave the opportunity to focus on being held in his arms, and the smell of mint and camembert that enveloped her senses. She sighed, relaxing into his hold.

It didn't take long to reach their destination, and once they were there he set her down gently.

"Here we go." He took off her blindfold and Marinette gasped in complete awe at the sight before her. The moonlight was shining just right off of the garden, revealing it's majestic beauty.

"Oh, Chat…" She breathed. "It's _beautiful._ "

"Only the best for my princess." He claimed, and she looked up and into his emerald eyes. He offered his had to her, a cheeky grin on his face. "So? Shall we?"

"We shall." Marinette replied placing her hand in his and allowing him to lead the way. Eventually, they reached a part that was purely flowers. Chat Noir picked a tulip and sniffed it before handing it to her. Marinette breathed in the flower's scent and smiled up at him lovingly. In fact, she was about to say something when a crash echoed in the distance.

"Akuma." They both said.

"Stay here princess." Chat Noir said, giving her a kiss before extending his baton and launching away. Marinette opened up her purse and Tikki flew out.

"You have to take the covers off before you transform, Marinette." Tikki pointed out.

"Oh! Right." Marinette lifted up a hand to take the covers off, but suddenly she was knocked off of her feet. She yelped as she fell onto the floor, and the thing standing above her must've been the akuma's work. It was a puppet made of wood, and she could feel the splinter from all over puncture her skin. She punched it in the face and did her best to get away, but the puppet-guy dragged her back to him. His wooden hands reached up for her miraculous and only managed to grab one before Marinette managed to throw him off.

Now she had to get that earring back before the wooden puppet got the other one.

She watched in mild fascination as the wooden puppet put the earring on. INstantly the pupped looked more human, and Marinette panicked when she realized that the pupped was trying to become her and make her the puppet instead.

Oh, this guy was _so_ going down.

It took several minutes, but Marinette had finally managed to retrieve _both_ earrings and render the puppet useless. She wiped the blood off of her mouth and ignored how her body cried out with all of the splinters that had been embedded in her.

"Tikki…" She breathed heavily. "Spots on."

386833759374693477937827508237805702375802378507320578237580

Chat Noir dodged the attacks that Pinocchio was throwing at him, for the millionth time wondering just where the heck Ladybug was.

His tail had been torn off of him by one puppet, although he had managed to salvage his staff from another puppet. Unfortunately, he had had to use Cataclysm to do that. He already knew where the akuma was- it was in Pinocchio's flower. In fact, he had a plan to grab it and take it away, but it would require-

The familiar zip of the yoyo provided him with the opening that he needed. Without a second thought he leapt up and grabbed the flower. He jumped back and ripped it in half- Ladybug's yoyo instantly snatching up the akuma.

"Gotcha!" He heard her familiar call. "Bye-bye little butterfly." Then she threw up her yoyo. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Chat Noir was relieved when he felt the wood that had started to replace his legs fade away, and when his tail had returned to it's normal place on his body. He offered her his fist, and she smiled up at him in return.

"Pound it."

"As much as I'd love to stay, this cat's got a date to go finish and a kwami to charge up. He twirled his staff around and saluted to Ladybug. "See you later!"

(Perspective Change)

"Bye chaton!" Ladybug called after him before rushing back to the garden as fast as possible. She had to hurry- before Chat Noir arrived and realized that Marinette wasn't there. She detransformed in some bushes and walked out, hissing only slightly.

While Miraculous Cure had taken care of the splinters, she could still feel the pain that she had been in from it.

"Marinette?"

"I'm fine, Tikki." Marinette assured her kwami, looking down at her. "I just have to be careful." Tikki didn't look convinced, but she went back down and into the purse. Marinette walked out, only hissing lightly as she waited or her partner to show up.

"Princess!" Chat Noir exclaimed not even seconds later "I'm so sorry about that- are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Chat-"

"No you're not." Chat Noir lifted up one of her arms and examined it. "Were you hurt by one of the akuma's minions?"

"I already told you, Chaton, I'm-"

"Oh, I knew that this was a bad idea. I should've taken you home the second the akuma showed up. What was I thinking?" Chat Noir pulled her into a gentle hug and nuzzled her head. She hugged him tightly in return.

"It wasn't a bad idea." Marinette defended softly. "We'll just know better for next time, okay?"

"You still want there to be a next time?" He asked, a bit surprised.

"Of course I do!" Marinette leaned back a bit so that she could look Chat Noir in the eye. "It's Hawkmoth's fault that our date was interrupted, anyway."

"But Princess-"

"I swear if you say that you're bad luck I'm going to slap you." She said seriously. Chat Noir stared at her for a moment before chuckling, leaning down close to her face.

"Not gonna let me have the last say? How royal of you." Marinette rolled her eyes and leaned up, kissing Chat Noir on the lips. It was only a peck, but the butterflies in Marinette's stomach disagreed with her.

"Silly cat."

023857203857028370857273580273085702837502873

 _ **YEARS LATER**_

02865830257873508237805728375283705823750873

You could say that Marinette was a bit peeved off, but it was completely and totally justified.

Adrien would say that his actions were completely justified because he had saved them from just about anything _but_ rumors/the press.

Again.

And their daughter clearly didn't know why one of Paris' superheroes had picked up her mother and her. Of course, Emma had no idea that they were arguing because she had settled down for her afternoon nap.

"We're gonna have to pull the double _again_ thanks to your little stunt this afternoon!" Marinette hissed. "They're gonna start thinking that you're Chat Noir again!"

"Princess, you need to-"

"Calm down?" She asked, interrupting them. "Calm down?! How am I supposed to do that?! This is the third time that you've pulled a stunt like this-"

"Mari-"

"And it was more than enough trouble to do it the first two times-"

"Marinette." Adrien grabbed her hands and looked her in the eye. He sighed. "I'm sorry- it was very risky of me to do, and you don't have to do anything to fix it. I'll contact Alya and Nino and talk to them about saving an illusion of me next attack, and you won't have to do anything." Marinette sighed and leaned against Adrien while he wrapped his arms around her.

Not having to do anything. She knew that he would insist on it if she told him, but Marinette _really_ wanted to tell him.

She would have told him the second she saw him, if it wasn't for the fact that he had picker her and Emma up from work as _Chat Noir._

"Good."

"So, as I was meaning to ask before, how was your day?" He asked. Marinette smirked.

"Very surprising for one." She admitted, looking up at him.

"Oh?" He asked, leaning down and close to her. "Don't tell me my supurrise visit shocked you." Marinette rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek.

"No, it was something else, Chaton."

"What?" Marinette smirked and leaned up, close to his ear.

"Your Princess is a Queen again."

Adrien fainted when she told him it was twins.

932572935697236597269735626579623975623765972635972639

If you don't know- Queen is the term used for a cat when their pregnant. :3


End file.
